A Demons Tears
by Darkkinkachu
Summary: Something has gone wrong during Akatsuki’s extraction of Shukaku. Now the demon is loose in a new form and its not very happy. But things aren’t always as they seem... ShukSaku
1. Chapter 1

A Demons Tears

Darkkinkachu: I think Shukaku is pretty cool. He may not be as all-mighty as Kyuubi and he's a little pudgy but I still think he's awesome. Apparently the Shukaku-is-cool club seems to be very limited…sigh…so I decided to write my own story of that creepy one-tail! Yay! First off, so I don't get flamed for this, you'll notice when I switch to his POV things are disorderly and may even be hard to fallow. I did that on purpurs. It says in the all knowing and awesome Wikipedia that Shukaku, while intelligent and conscious, is easily confussed and unfocused (or something like that…go look it up).It also says that Shukaku can mean drunkard :P More Authers notes at the end but for now…TO THE STORY!! And I don't own Naruto (Sorry Lawyer Lemur, I'm in a hurry)

This will be switching between third person and first person. I think…well it'll have Shukaku's POV at some points and just normal reading for most of it.

0o0o0o0o means the POV changes to Shukaku.

………… is just a normal brake, signifying scene and/or time change.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura glared down at the prone figure sprawled on the forest floor. Her mind was screaming _trap!_ But she just couldn't pass up the opportunity. A wounded, near dead Akatsuki, lost in the middle of no where? What luck! They might finally get some answers as to why Gaara had been abducted, killed and separated from his demon two weeks ago. She sent one last sweep of the area, searching for any hidden Charka. All she found was her own and the deathly low pulse of the man below her.

Kima-sama must have been smiling on her to day. She had been doing a simple perimeter check, inspecting the area near they had retrieved Gaara and, low and behold, there was all the answers they had been looking for, half-dead and just waiting. Jumping down, Sakura looked around as if expecting to be ambushed at any moment. Sure she wasn't going to get jumped, the pink haired girl advanced on the cloak-clad male.

He wore the usual Akatsuki attire. A big black cloak with crimson clouds on it and a paper rimmed hat that was hiding his face. She nudged him with her foot and jumped back. He didn't even groan. She frowned and got down on her knees next to him. If he was really that bad off, she needed to fix him quick. Dead men tell no tales, you know. She threw off the hat and rolled him on to his back. A small gasp escaped her pink lips.

He didn't look like any man she had seen before. In fact he didn't look much of a man at all. He couldn't be much older than her. Spindly, blue tattoos were etched all over his body, like chaotic spider weds. His hair was a shaggy, sandy red color with streaks of dark blue through it. His skin had been rough and tan, tough it was now pale and blotchy with dehydration. Long, wide ears swept back from his head, limp like fabric but she could feel the muscles in them. Long arms and legs seemed longer due to his shot torso and he seemed to be laying on something.

A trembling hand reached out to trace the black smudges around his closed eyes. They were even thicker than Gaaras and accented his high cheek bones and hollow face. Trembling finger reached out and brushed a few strands of course hair away from his eyes. The males face contorted at the touch but he couldn't do much else.

Sakura leaned down more, placing a charka enhanced hand on his chest, cringing when she could feel all his ribs under her fingers. She frowned as yet another rib popped under the light pressure. This guy was in bad shape…or thing…or what ever it was…

_Akatsuki…_Sakura thought determinedly, hoisting the strange man up, _he's…its from Akatsuki and that's all that matters…_ as she jumped up into the trees, Sakura noticed the eyes beneath his dark lids were darting around rapidly. _I wonder what some one like this dreams about…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dark. Cold. Something's not right. I shouldn't feel this way. I shouldn't _feel_ at all. What happened? Men in cloaks. An explosion. And then…pain. They were trying to do something. Pull me out I think. Bah…as if the great Shukaku could be extracted like some splinted. But something is differently not right…

I reach out with my mind, trying to feel the boys consciousness. Nothing. How strange. Perhaps they really did rip me out. Then the boy is dead. How sad…he was a good container, unlike the last two. He understood my pain, even if he didn't know it. I wonder what will happen now.

My chest…is…burning? No, that can't be. I can't feel real pain. I don't have a physical body. And yet I do…my chest…my lungs are burning for air. I might as well try. Cold, musty air, tinged with smoke, come rushing down my throat and fills lungs I shouldn't have.

What have they done to me? Perhaps…I have a new body. I will be able to seek revenge on those that hurt me. Those that imprisoned me. At last…but this body doesn't feel right. It's too small. It's not strong enough. I can't feel my charka like I should.

Slowly, I crack open one eye. Darkness. Flames. People running. The world is…sideways? No…I am on my side on the ground. The floor feels cold and hard but I relish the feeling. Something is happening. People are screaming. I can feel my bloodlust rising at the sound of their fear. Something roars and I know what it is.

I crane my neck painfully. This body is very stiff. There is my charka. It has taken on my monstrous form and is destroying this cave thing. Serves them right. I hope they all die. I hope their blood flows freely so I can feel it. Yes…it will be good to actually feel bones braking beneath my fingers again. Something is happening…

My Charka rears up and screams. I feel the pain. It…hurts. I had forgotten what real pain was like. The charka monster is tearing itself in half. What is going on? I don't understand. There is a burst of light and I am blinded. Something hits me in the stomach and I gasp. It hurts. But I know what it is. It's my charka returning to me. But not all of it. Strange…

With the new strength my charka brought, I stand up. I shake and wobble like a new born. How disgusting. And this body…I want to scream. I have been turned into some kind of mockery of life. Scrawny and weak like a human, yet still a monster. Not human. Not monster. I will kill who ever did this to me. A slow and painful death.

I lurch forward, naked, cold, lost. I am confused and disoriented but something else is bothering me. I am…alone. The hall I have stumbled down has no one in it. I no longer share my mind with any one. Suddenly I doubt my existence. I am afraid.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

After I found an empty room, I found what I was looking for. Clothing. I don't need it. I don't want it. But they will see me. I do not wish to be sucked into the hideous statue.

I pull on the black pants, slashing a hole in the back for my tail. Thank what ever god I believe in for letting me keep my tail. Next is a shirt. I frown at it, holding it up in my clumsy hands/paws. Its full of holes. The boy wore something like this on his sleeves but the whole shirt is netting. I will never understand humans.

The cloak is heavy and warm. I like it. The warmth. It is nice to feel warmth again. I want to return to the dessert and feel the warm sand again. Perhaps I will do that before I destroy Suna. I leave the sandals and grab a hat to cover my face. Now to get out of here…

I find the exit with surprisingly little trouble. The Gods must be smiling on me. The fools. Don't they know what I am? What I plan to do? I am in some sort of forest with no idea where I am. I don't know which way to go. How pathetic. I have been reduced to a lost and weak freak. I will take all the blood in the world and more to satisfy the anger and hate I'm feeling.

There is an explosion behind me. For now I will hide and bide my time. But the world will soon taste the wrath of the might Sand Demon, Shukaku.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

I am starving to death. What an unpleasant feeling. I do not like it. It is good to feel though. the grass between my clawed toes and the bark of trees scratching my palms. The wind through my fur. The sun on my back. I don't care if I die. It was just good to feel again. I am hurt. I didn't see it before, when I escaped that cave several days ago, but I am. I think I'm dieing. What a cruel world. No wonder I hate it so much.

I have changed my mind. I don't want to die. There is too much I haven't done yet. What about my revenge? There is so much more I want to feel.

I fall forward onto the soft ground. I don't want to die yet.

Something is stinging my eyes and I feel something hot and wet running down my face. I don't want to die yet.

The darkness is creeping in on my vision, taking over the shimmering green of the forest.

I don't want to die yet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkkinkachu: I do realize that Shukaku was once human(if I understand it right) but I've made it so he's always been a demon. Sorry. Further more, his personality is a bit off. Well I wanted to write him as something other than perverted conscious and bloodthirsty monster. Deal with it. I don't actually expect any one to read this any ways so…it doesn't matter! Keh…I'd ask for reviews but there's no one out there.

Reviews are the substance that feed an authors soul. So feed me.


	2. Chapter 2

A Demons Tears

Darkkinkachu: wow people actually liked this? I am shocked. I'm not trying to promote my own stories or anything but it may help to read 'The Real Sandman' since 'A Demons Tears' was actually a spin off of that one. And just so ya'll stop asking me, no Gaara is not dead. I wouldn't kill that lovable lil' psycho XP He plays an important part in this story (As you will find out) Tanuki and Kyuubi are natural enemies :

**WARNING! Very dark chapter! Should have been rated M but for some reason FFnet wont let me post M stories. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Old, half-forgotten memories muddled through Shukaku's mind. The warm bliss of a full belly and his mothers soft fur. Tumbling over his brothers and sisters as the played in the golden sand. Sleeping in the cool darkness of the burrow, tangled in the limbs and tails of his den-mates.

No…

These couldn't be his memories. And yet they were…had he really forgotten? Comfort, happiness, love…had he really had these things? Yes. Yes and he had forgotten them…but why?

New thoughts crept into Shukaku's mind, choking out the joy and warmth. He clung desperately to them, begging the good feelings to stay. They slipped between his claws like grains of sand as new, more violent and dark, images assaulted his mind.

A smell of smoke, the scent of charred flesh and fur making him gag. The shrieks and wails of his little sisters and bothers as they were clubbed and burned. Tall, dark creatures loomed over him as he quaked and quivered, mewing pathetically for his mother. But she wouldn't come. He knew that yet he couldn't stop crying, howling, wishing…

Why? Why had the strange, gangly creatures come to wipe out his family? He had heard scary stories of these things that hated his kind. These things had killed his father. They were afraid of him. The thought had seemed so absurd when he was a cub…

Shukaku could only watch in horror as his oldest brother was beaten to death before his eyes. Then they turned to him…the only one left. Tears trickled through his fur and off his whiskers. A new feeling was replacing the fear…hate. Kill. Kill the monsters that had destroyed his life and mangled his soul. Kill the Humans. Blood, pain, he would make the wretched Humans of this place 'Suna' pay…

Anger, bitterness, hatred…it had been all he had known for so long. Shukaku had almost forgotten there were other emotions. He had risen up, the last of his kind, and rained vengeance upon his tormentors. When they captured him and sealed him away his hatred only grew.

And then he had met the boy. The boy who also had no mother. The boy who was hated and feared. The boy that no one loved…so Shukaku had helped the boy, so like himself in so many ways. He had warned him against loving any one but yourself and had givin the boy power beyond reason. He had almost been happy again…

But, yet again, his world was turned upside down. The Kyuubi…damn the fox and his brat container. Everything had been going fine until they showed up. Suddenly the boy wasn't sue killing was the answer anymore. He didn't want to listen to Shukaku and worked to gain the respect of those that had once feared and hated him. It had stunned and pained the demon to see the boy accepted.

How could they just forgive him after all he had done? Shukaku had withdrawn into the boys mind, licking his wounds and trying to understand. It was all so…unfair. No one would ever think to forgive a Tanuki when it was their own fault in the first place and yet they had accepted this boy and made him a leader among men? No…Shukaku just couldn't take the cruel irony of it all.

And now he was wrapped in darkness, lost, alone, frightened. At first he had been angry. He had lashed out against the cold blackness and tried to brake free. Now that he realized he was caught in the jaws of death he was afraid. Shukaku cried out, whimpering for his mother, begging for his father, desperate to not be alone any more. Even the boy would suffice…any one…any one…

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Green eyes rose slowly to meet the angry and hazel ones before her, "I…I thought since he was wearing an Akatsuki cloak…" she trailed off, mentally kicking herself.

"Sakura, I don't know what that…_thing_ is, but according to my examinations it's a form of demon." As much as Tsunade hated to scold her favorite student, this was very bad, "You have brought back and healed some kind of mutant human-demon hybrid."

The girl hung her head, "Gomen Tsunade-sama…"

A small smile made its way onto the older woman's face, "But…I'm very impressed with your healing skills. I don't think even I could have fixed it up that quickly."

The beeping of a monitor interrupted the sweet teacher-student moment.

The two medics rushed into the dark room, careful to avoid the various IV's and life monitors scattered around. Their patient was trashing around emitting faint grunts and growls, straining at the chains they had tied him down with.

"What's wrong with it?" The hokage asked over the din the creature was making.

"I don't know!" Sakura said, laying charka enhanced hands on the lean, pale chest, "His vitals are spiking and he's gone into REM. I think he's having a nightmare."

"Well do something about it!" Tsunade was forced to yell over the shrieking of the demon.

"What?" Sakura screamed back, "I cant wake it up! What should I do?"

"ANYTHING! JUST MAKE IT STOP!" The older woman bellowed, struggling to hold down the fighting beast.

Sakura reached for a sedative but before her fingers could even touch the needle, sand came bursting in the window and door. The grains swirled around the two women, pinning Tsunade to the wall and encasing Sakura in a deadly cocoon.

Strange, gold and black eyes snapped open and all went still.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Alive? I am…alive? Yes…I feel my heart beating once more. I want to shriek with delight but the pain in my throat prevents it. Hm…this is not the forest. I am in a white room filled with human machines and…sand. My sand. Ah so that's what woke me.

I look over and blink. I caught something. No, two things. I am not interested in the one behind me though. Here in front of me is…_her_. What is going on? I sit up slowly, trying not to show how much pain I am in. I remember now. This girl is a healer. She said so when she visited the boy. It was _why_ she visited the boy, I think.

I stand, wobbling slightly on these accursed weak legs. My tail swishes back and forth as I peer down into the wondrous emerald eyes. Such beautiful eyes…and hair. Really, I've been alive over a thousand years and have never seen a human with natural pink hair before. It looks soft. I bring a paw up to touch the rosette locks but she flinches away. I frown. How rude…I should crush her. But…I don't.

Instead a slowly walk over to the shattered window and look out. I wonder if I broke this…oh well. Hm…this isn't Suna. This is…Konoha? Yes, that would make sense. The girl is from The Hidden Village of the Leaf after all. I turn back to the girl, tapping my claws on my chest and frowning.

I can understand Human but I don't speak it well. I was always more interested in ripping out, than speaking in, the Human tongue. I gather what I can remember of that langue. Most of it is insults and threats. Not what I'm looking for. Hm…I think…

"Water."

My voice is thick and croaky. It hurts to talk. But that should be the right word for what I want. The girl looks at me with a mixture of sheer horror and slight fascination. I realize my sand is holding her there and order it away. It stays hovering at her feet, just in case.

The girl keeps her eyes on me as she stumbles back and grabs the picture of water on a near by table. Hm…I guess I could have gotten that myself…but oh well. She steps forward carefully and hands me the glass. Cool, delicious waters slides down my throat. Ah…I have never tasted anything so good.

I drag the back of my paw across my mouth and sigh. Straightening, I look down at the girl, my ears poised forward and twitching slightly, "What happened?" good. My memory of the Human language is coming back. My voice comes out in a smooth, low rumble. Better.

"I…you…" odd. She looks more stunned than frightened. But then again, I always considered this girl rather…different. She is speaking again.

"What…who are you?"

I feel the skin where eyebrows would have been rise up. Don't they know? Don't these foolish little humans know what they have done? I shall tell them…

"I am Shukaku, Great Demon of the Sands."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkkinkachu: Ok so now your like 'eh? How does Shukaku know Sakura? And what's up with him not killing every one? And why isn't Sakura afraid(she still is just not as much) of him? And when do we get to see some Demon/Human romance?' OK STOP! Jeeze…so many questions. And there's the ever-so-annoying 'where the hell is Gaara?' THIS ISNT A GAASAKU! Holy monkeys people, I'll answer most of these in the next chapter…but that's not important. This, however, is…

**Very important note! Please read!**

Ok so…I'm putting this fic on Hiatus or what ever. I really love this story and _want_ to write in it but its hard when so few people read it and even fewer review (That's right, I know your out there reading this and not telling me) Normally that wouldn't bother me, but I've got to many stories in the air and this seemed like the best choice to put on hold. I'm going to start work on an AU High School fic with all the Biju so you can read that instead. To the 3-4 people who actually liked this story, I am very sorry. I will update some day, I just wanted to warn you it wont be fore like…a couple months…Thank you.

I know you now hate me but I could really use some reviews…my self-confidence has taken a nosedive as of late and I really need a word of encouragement or two.


	3. Chapter 3

A Demons Tears

Darkkinkachu: ah…I would like to apologize for my angst-y-ness in that last chapter. I tend to lash out when I'm this tiered and confused. In penance, I worked over time and stayed up late to bring you this chapter a few months ahead of schedule. I'm having Shukaku talk in fragments and stuff since I already said he doesn't know Human well and I just think that's how he would talk. Hope that doesn't bother anyone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sea foam green eyes widened at the deep baritone voice, "I am Shukaku, Great Demon of the Sands."

_What have I done? _Sakura thought, starting to tremble, **_um…lets see…_** Inner Sakura said, striking a mock thinking pose, **_you…healed a big scary demon freak that's going to explode us with sand and then eat the bloody bits left over?_**

The girls cringe did not go unnoticed by the creature towering over her, "Are you afraid of me?"

Shivers ran up and down her spine. His voice was deep and rumbled and was filled with dark hissing intentions, "How did this happen?" She asked, desperately hoping boldness would impress him.

Shukaku watched her a moment longer, his tail swishing against the floor, "I was in boy. Men in cloaks ripped me out. Now this." He spread his arms, gesturing to the new body, "I don't know why. But…" a sick grin crossed his features and Sakura found herself wanting to hide, "Better now. I thank you. I spare you for saving me."

"Sp-spare me?" Sakura was torn between anger and fear, "What do you mean?"

"Mmm…" Shukaku walked around her and over to the window again, "Konoha…I hold no grudge here…but I kill Kyuubi while here. Then…Suna." He hissed out the last word with such malice it made the girl wince.

"Kill the Kyuubi?" _Naruto!_ Her mind screamed, _no! I wont let him! I cant loose any more precious people!_

"Mmm I hate Kyuubi." The one tail turned back to her, golden eyes burning, "Thinks he's better than me. Laughing when his boy beat mine." He smirked slowly, holding up a paw and looking at it, "Now I have body and he doesn't…who laughing now, stupid fox?" he gave a rather high pitched squeal before breaking into a bought of twisted laughter.

"Ichibi No Shukaku."

Sakura jumped a little at the new voice. She had almost forgotten Tsunade was still there. The demon turned to look at her still wrapped in sand, "Hokage…."

"I have an offer for you."

Shukaku's eyes narrowed. He might not have been the brightest beast but he could certainly be suspicious.

"I will let you stay in Konoha if you swear not to harm my village or any of its citizens."

Sakura's eyes widened as Shukakus tail thrashed thoughtfully. Was Tsunade crazy? That thing couldn't stay here!

"You know our village is famous for its sealing techniques…"

The one-tail growled slightly, "Do not threaten me, human. I know what could happen…and you know I could destroy half your precious home before you could stop me."

Tsunade tried to shrug, "In this state who knows what would happen if you were sealed. Maybe you would die. Maybe you would just hang there in limbo for all eternity."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I felt my fur bristle. They seem to think its from anger. Good…I don't want them to know…how terrifying her words are to me.

Die? No! I can't die! Not now! Not yet! Or worse…would I really get stuck in between? I would have no identity, no self, no mind. I am afraid.

But I trust this human about as much as it trusts me. If I agree, I'll have to be very careful not to kill any of its people and not get angry. If I agree, I will have some where to rest and recharge until I can move on to my real goal; Suna.

Some thing else tugs at my mind. _The girl._ If I stay I can be around her. I like to be around her, even if she is one of them. I want to know…if she meant what she said when she was talking to the boy. Hmmm…I call up my best political skills.

"Shukaku of the Sand agrees not to harm this village or any of its persons in return for food, shelter and care until Shukaku sees fit to leave."

I puff up slightly. They seem impressed. I am impressed. But I will just act like I have always been that good with words. I release my sand and stand tall, watching her carefully. According to the boy this woman is very strong. I do not want to be hit.

She slowly, grimly holds out her hand. Eh? Oh…what did the boy do? Ahh I shake it or some such none sense…but first…

"Shukaku also requests this girl be his guide and caregiver for his time here." I nod my head sideways at the pink haired girl. She looks at me blankly. I wonder what she is thinking. The Hokage doesn't look please that I'm tacking this onto our bargain. Tough luck human.

"Fine." My, that was quite a growl for a human…I encase her hand with my paw, clumsily bobbing it up and down. What a strange thing to do…I suppose I will never understand humans.

The blond human gives the girl an apologetic look, "I must go speak with the consul," she said softly, "Stay here with the thing." How rude…I bare my teeth at her retreating back.

"Mmm…I go find Kyuubi now."

"You…you can't do that Shukaku-sama." _Shukaku-sama_? Mmm…I kind of like that. Especially the way she says it…wait…what?

"Why not?"

"Well…your still not well. You need real food and lots more water and your body isn't ready for fighting yet…" A good point I suppose…as if on cue, my stomach grumbles its protest at being empty. Ick…look how skinny I've become…how simply horrid.

"Fine. I stay, I eat THEN I kill Kyuubi."

"You still cant do that…Naruto is Kyuubi's Jenchuriki."

"I know that." Does she think I'm that stupid?

"And Naruto is a Konoha citizen…"

Why is she talking? I don't care about the blond brat! I just want whats- oh…wait…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shrikes and howls of things like "nasty sneaky human!" And "She KNEW didn't she! I make her PAY!" echoed through the hospital. One last gurgling roar was heard before all fell silent.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The council sat in stony silence. Tsunade held her face in her hands, silently thinking.

"Tsunade…" one of the elders finally speaks, "How could you make a deal with that…thing?"

"It cannot stay in Konoha!" another shouts.

"Send it back to Sand!"

"QUIET!" all went still. Tsunade beckoned Shizune, who brought a small scroll to the woman, "This is from Suna," she held it up and unrolled it, "I assume you all know that Kazekage-sama has been gravely ill since a few weeks ago."

A general mummer of acknowledgement went through the crowd.

"We got this just today…apparently, Gara is feeling better all the sudden." No one seemed to get it so she went on, "just today as a matter of fact…about the same time Sakura and I finished healing the Demon."

At their gasps and burst of sudden talking Tsunade held up a hand, "Gaara and the Demon are still connected some how. I have sent a letter to him, asking him to come to Konoha immediately with his best Sealers."

"Cant we just kill the thing and be done with it?"

"It may kill Gaara as well," The Hokage said, rubbing her eyes tiredly, "Even if Gaara is willing to give up his life to kill it, we don't know what would happen. Such a creature has never been recorded before…"

"Hai…Killing it may simply release it from its current container and form a newer, better one." Shizune elaborated, "We may end up killing the Kazekage and giving The Demon all his power back."

"And then Sand would hate us for not only resurrecting their worst enemy, but also killing their leader." Tsunade finished, "I'm afraid all we can do for now is wait and watch…The Demon seems a bit disoriented and placid at the moment, so we should take advantage of it."

The concil grudgingly mumbled their acceptance of the plan as they get up and slowly mill out.

"Sakura…" Tsunade sighed, "I hope you can handle this…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkkinkachu: It just occurred to me…that I have no idea where I'm going with this…I hate it when that happens. I really need some more ideas for this please! Thank you for reading and please review! (ok NOW I wont be updating for a while)


	4. Chapter 4

A Demons Tears

Darkkinkachu: Tah-Dah! I be BACK! Not for long though -.- sorry…I'm just so tiered and busy all the time now-a days… look, I've started giving my chapter's names…-pokes chapter title- oh yes, and big bunches of thanks to the people who helped me out by sending me ideas for this! You get…something…I'll think of it later :P

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Couple Conundrums

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One could almost always tell when Sabaku No Gaara was heading one's way. He wasn't clumsy or loud, per say…he just wasn't very stealthy. He had his ultimate defense and was feared by all who knew him. Why be sneaky? And besides, he was here on a request. Sneaking around Konoha would have been a very bad idea. It would look suspicious.

Sneaky or not, the young Kazekage made his way to the Hokage's office undisturbed. As he stood outside the door, waiting, Gaara wondered what could possibly be so urgent that he had to come _right away_. Just when he was starting to feel better too…

Gaara knew the moment he walked in the door that something was not right. There was a thick tension in the air, total silence and, most frightening of all, Tsunade was totally sober. The Kazekage took a seat across from her and frowned slightly, "What is it Hokage?"

Tsunade gave him a discomforting look and sighed, rubbing her eyes tiredly, "Gaara…we need to talk…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakaura had had difficult patients before, of course. But none of them, not one, even came close to the trouble she was having with Shukaku. He was temperamental, curious, moody, and rather blunt. She was reminded of some kind of mentally ill child that knew it could always get its way.

For three long days she had put up with him and his stupid questions. 'Whats this do?' 'Can I eat that?' Will this break if I drop it?' 'Can I go out side yet?' 'what's a 'bra'?' 'Can I have one?' 'Can I have some Sake?' "Eww…Humans eat this junk?' If the questions weren't bad enough, he was always picking at how weak and strange humans were.

Yet through all his quirks and annoying habits, Sakura was fascinated by the beast. Shukaku would act like such a cruel uncaring monster and yet something in his eyes told her otherwise. He knew when he did something wrong and he would flash her quick glances, as if worried she would be mad at him. The look was gone in an instant, of course, but it was there nonetheless.

There were times Sakura would almost forget what a cruel, bloodthirsty tyrant he had been. In some sick twisted way, Shukaku had the ignorance and innocence of a child. He hated human food but had a massive sweet tooth. The girl had found it surprisingly easy to bribe him with sugar cookies and chocolate.

But one thing stood out in her mind above all else; Shukaku talked in his sleep. On the second night after he had woken up, Sakura had been sitting in a chair reading, when a strange muttering reached her ears. The demons low, guttural voice drifted around the room, mumbling gently in an unknown langue.

At first she had ignored it. She didn't speak Demon so she didn't know what he was saying. But his voice grew louder and louder, tossing and turning in the bed. Sweat trickled through the thin fur on his face, matting and clumping it. His low yammering grew into panicked screams as he screeched one unknown word over and over.

It had been hours before Shukaku had calmed down and fell into a deep slumber. Sakura hadn't thought it wise to go near him or try to wake him up.

In all honesty, Shukaku wasn't the only one getting bored. He didn't want any one else in his room but her (yet another oddity about him) so she hadn't been out in three days. So there they were, Shukaku sprawled on his bed on one side of the room and Sakura sitting in a chair on the other.

His golden eyes were dancing with a familiar mischief and the poor girl inwardly groaned. One large paw slowly crept out, slinking towards the newest vase on the bed side table. He gave her a toothy grin as a single claw gently prodded the glass container and it went crashing down to the floor.

Sakura made a frustrated 'rrrrgggg' sound, "Why do you keep doing that?"

The male shrugged his wide shoulders, "I like the sound you make. It's funny and I'm bored."

"That's the last one I'm bringing in here then."

"Fine. I break other things." His smirk grew as he started to look around the room for other smash-able things.

Sakura sighed, her shoulders falling forward, "You are very difficult Shukaku-sama."

Non-existent eyebrows rose, "Am I? Let me out and see how difficult I can be."

"Tsunade-sama said not to let you out of this room until the appropriate time."

He gave an undignified snort and swung his legs over the side of the bed, "You think you can keep me here? Deal was not to harm any one. I can go if I want."

The pink haired girl sighed again. Who knew demons could be this…uncouth? Instead of answering she just watched him. Shukaku was sitting on the edge of his bed, large tail laid out behind him and legs swinging slowly. He didn't actually like wearing clothing but she had at least convinced him to keep a pair of pants on. Other than that he was bare.

She watched rapidly growing muscle twitch smoothly under the lightly furred skin, making the crooked blue lines that crisscrossed his body dance. Black on gold on black eyes were staring absently into space, a blank expression on his face. Sakura couldn't help being mesmerized by the way his long fingers dug into the bed sheets, slowly unwrapping then hooking back in. She was strongly reminded of a kitten kneading.

"Why do you stare?" the low rumbling voice made her jump and squeak a little. Shukaku had turned his head and was watching her with new interest.

"Oh! Well I uh…was just…" **checking you out because you're freakishly hot for a demon hybrid monster? Watching your cute little ears flick forward all curious like? Enjoying the view of your finely chiseled chest? **Inner Sakura was _not_ helping.Sakura could feel the heat rising to her face as Inner Sakura prattled on about all the other things that made Shukaku 'one effin' hot freak thing'. Said freak was frowning at her and had started to walk across the room.

"Why change color?" he asked rather suspiciously, "You are sick?"

"Um no I was just…just…" the medic nin was suddenly struck with an idea. She would ask him about the word he would scream in his sleep. It would hopefully throw him off and maybe he would even tell her what it meant. It would certainly help her with the puzzle of his being. So she did.

At first he just seemed stunned. Shukaku just stood there a few feet away, mouth open and eyes wide. Then his eyes narrows to slits and his open mouth bared its sharp teeth, "Where did you hear that?" before Sakura could answer, the demon darted forward and slammed her against a wall, "Where? Where did you hear that word!"

The poor girl was sure that, had she not been a ninja and used to ruff treatment, Shukaku would have broken her arm with his grip, "A-a book! I…read it while I was studying demons…"

At first it looked like he wouldn't believe her. He gave a small snarl, saliva starting to trickle down his chin. Suspicious golden eyes darted around the room as if expecting an attack and his tail lashed furiously between his legs.

**He's suddenly not as cute any more **Inner Sakura mused. Then, as suddenly as it happened, Shukaku let go, avoiding her eyes, "That is word in Demonic Tongue. You shouldn't know it…"

Sakura came close to telling him he still didn't tell her what it meant but bit her tongue. He had almost killed her over that one thing. She wasn't about to push him. As the pink haired nurse walked out she heard a low muttering.

"Sorry, what was that Shukaku-sama?"

"Mother…it means 'mother'."

Sakura left with more questions then answers. Shukaku was indeed a conundrum. A powerful sand demon with an unquenchable taste for blood and yet he screamed for his mother in his dreams. Shaking her head, the girl continued down the hall, pretending she didn't just heard a certain troublesome patient throw a chair out the window.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stupid fox…" Naruto grumbled, trudging through the dark tunnels of his mind, "It better have a good reason for making me come here."

The blond stood before the huge gates and called out. A shadow flashed behind the bars fallowed by and enormous pair of red eyes, "Good, you're here."

Naruto yawned, stretching his arms towards the unseen ceiling, "Yeah yeah, I'me here. Now what do you want? I was just taking a nice nap and next thing I know I'm in this hell hole."

"Also known as your brain," the Kyuubi sneered, "I called you here because I feel a disturbance-"

"In the force?"

"No you moron!" a huge rusty red paw clashed against the bars, clawing in the boys direction. After a few minuets, the monster seemed to calm down, "I feel another Demon in Konoha."

Naruto, who had been inspecting his nails, looked up sharply, "What? There aren't any demons in Konoha, you twit. Some one would have noticed."

"Oh so NOW you want to hear what I have to say?" a giant, gleaming fanged grin appeared, "Well…I have an appointment to have my tail fluffed. Maybe I'll tell you later?"

"Just tell me stupid fox!"

The Kyuubi frowned down at him but went on, "Fine…but only because I want to. I can feel another demon in Konoha-"

"You already said that!"

"SHUT UP!" Again, the foxes claws dashed out, desperate to shred the impudent boy, "Its another Tailed Beast, I can tell that much, I just don't know which one. I want you to keep and eye out for it."

Blue eyes searched the darkness beyond the bars, "Fine…can I go back to sleep now?" silence was his answer so he shrugged and walked out.

Once he was sure the puny human was gone, The Kyuubi let out a low chuckle, "Yes…I'll find you who ever you are…" Ruby eyes blaze with vague insanity, "I'll kill you and then…I can get on with the plan…" Another laugh echoed through the boys mind, this one colder and darker.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkkinkachu: Aaaaaaaaah suck suck sucky suck…I don't know what I'm doing and you can really telling this chapter…bleh…I can't get over how bad this is. But I am determined to finish this, no matter how horrific it turns out just because I MUST learn to finish what I start. Sorry…please review any ways X( and the ideas are really helping me so please send in anything you think may make this better. THANKS!


End file.
